Trying to move on
by angelfright
Summary: Inuyasha has once again left to see Kikyo and Kagome leaves mad in the forest where she meets Hiei who is injured. She helps him and brings him back to camp. And what is that? Inuyasha is jealous main pairing hiei/kagome seondary pairing sango/miroku
1. Discovering you

Okay people, my second story!!!!

And I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters

"Inuyasha!!!!!! Sit boy! Sit! Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Screamed our favourite schoolgirl (maybe not 4 the Kikyo lovers but hey, my story), whom we as Kagome. Her face was red from all that screaming, her hands were balled up in fists. The hanyou, Inuyasha (DUH!! Who's stupid enough to make Kagome that mad) was right now in a 10 metre deep hole with his face shoved up in the dirt. 'The nerve of him. Comparing me to Kikyo AGAIN!!! The only that he talks is Kikyo this and Kikyo that. If Kikyo's so good why doesn't he get her to collect the Shikon Jewel shards instead of me? I'm missing school, hardly seeing my family, don't get enough rest and have to sleep on the floor. And he excepts me to be the happy-go-lucky girl. Well, I've had enough of this. My life's on the line, for Christ's sake.' By now she was walking unconsciously deep into the forest. Suddenly, she felt a powerful youkai's aura. But he seemed injured. She quickly his behind a tree, quietly watching the scene in front of her. There was a short boy. He had ebony black hair that was defying gravity, and midnight black eyes. He had a black fighting costume (I don't know the names of those things) and black shoes. 'Huh, seems he's obsessed with black.' though Kagome. His right hand had a very deep cut and was severely bleeding. She quickly rushed by his side but stopped when she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She decided to ignore that and sat next to him examining his wound. It seemed very bad. Kagome took her first-aid kit and bandaged his arm.

"There we go, it should stop the bleeding and I put some ointment on it so it would heal quicker than usual."

"Who are you? And why did you heal my arm?"

"I just bandaged your arm and all that you can say is who are you and why did you heal my arm. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a miko. Me and my companions have settled our camp not far away from here and I just happened to walk by. I healed your arm because even though I'm a miko, I do not despise every youkai, just the ones that may try to kill me. Happy now? Your turn. Who are you and why have you got a cut in your right arm?"

"Hn. My name is Hiei and I just fought with a tiger youkai. And I am a fire apparition and a forbidden one."

"Ökay, Hiei. Now that we got to know each other I would suggest you come with me to my camp and rest and later I'm going to check on your wounds. And yes, I know that you don't want to but if I have to I will drag you there."

"Hn."

Kagome picked up Hiei and put his arm around her shoulder for support. She blushed a little and continued towards. 'I must admit he's a little bit cute, unlike Inuyasha who does a total asshole.....wait did I just think that Hiei is cute? I've been with him for less than an hour and I'm attracted to him. Oh God!' Hiei reading her mind inwardly smirked. So, this human was attracted to him. He could use that in his advantages, but he didn't feel like harming or using her just yet. Í must say she is prettier than any low-life that I have met before.'

"Okay, so before we get there, I am going to warn you about anything that might come up."

"Don't worry about me, onna. I will be fine. I am no human"

"Would you shut up and listen? So there is Miroku, the monk, who is a womanizer, he has a wind tunnel in his right arm( I don't remember which one was it so i just chose randomly) which is able to suck up anything. He likes Sango, the demon slayer. She is the last one of them, her whole village was killed by an evil hanyo whose name is Naraku and whom is our main enemy. Her brother is currently controlled by him with the help of a jewel shard. She also has a pet named Kirara (yeah people that's right Ki**r**a**ra **with r's, I don't know why people write with l's.) She is a two-tailed cat demon. There is Shippo, my **adopted **kit, who is a kitsune and if you do any harm to him I will personally break your bones. And, finally, there is Inuyasha the main stubborn, hot-headed, asshole, jerk who thinks he can control everyone and that he is the boss. He can get very jealous and is provoked easily so please don't fight against him because the dumbass would end up dead."Said Kagome, her eyes turning sad at mentioning Inuyasha's name, then she put up a fake smile and said "so get it all?" Inuyasha, you went to see Kikyo again. I don't think that my heart will take it much longer. Why can't you understand that I love you, that I am alive and not dead and that I like you for who you are and don't want you to turn human. I promised I would be by your side but I don't think I can anymore. I am slowly breaking apart.' Kagome let out a sad sigh and sadly smirked to herself. 'Love is like slowly committing suicide.' Hiei, of course reading her mind again analysed the information that he just got. 'So she is in love with the hanyo who sneaks behind his back to see an undead, how low even for a hanyou.'

After some minutes that felt like hours the couple finally got to the camp. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had their mouths open and Inuyasha said ..............

How evil I am leaving you on a cliff hanger so tell me what you think of so far the next chapter is about inuyasha going again to see kikyo with a song in between that I myself composed any suggestions well or bad are welcomed. The main pairing is kag/hiei and san/mir so REVIEW


	2. Craziness

Okay so............

Thanx to:

Xerios13

Zoey tamagachi

Naruto's biggest fan

In my 1st chapter I said that Hiei has midnight black eyes, and I was wrong (thank you zoey tamagachi 4 tellin me) he has bloody-red eyes so yeah my bad. In this chapter Inuyasha is going to be a little out of character just so you know.

"......" talking

'.......'thinking

~.........~talking through minds as in telepathy

"Who the hell is this midget? And what is he doing with you, Kagome?"

"Ïnuyasha, sit boy! This **midget** happens to have a name and it's Hiei and he also happens to be injured which is the main reason that I brought him to our camp where I will take care of him."

"What? No. We don't have time to take care of low-life midgets ....."Inuyasha said but quickly stopped because by now he had Hiei's sword at his neck. 'Bloody Hell, he's fast even though he's injured. I will have to watch him for a while.' Thought Inuyasha watching his new rival (Hiei).

Ïnuyasha, shut up or I'll personally sit you down to Hell and back. Got it?" Kagome had been very angry at the hanyo for insulting Hiei. And he had no manners. But that was expected coming from Inuyasha. Kagome went to Hiei to calm him down and save Inuyasha's poor life.

"Hiei leave him alone. You are injured and he's not worth it. Calm down. I didn't bandage your arm just so you can go and start fighting with Inuyasha." 'God, I swear I start regretting that I even thought of putting them two together in the same room.' though Kagome shaking her head and smiling sadly.

~Hn. Then maybe I should go then?~teased Hiei trying to annoy the sad and angry miko.

~Huh? No!! Stay, I am going to talk to Inuyasha about this. Wait!!! You can read my mind? Get away from my head, you jerk.~ Hiei mentally slapped himself for forgetting that she still didn't know about his secret (reading minds) but thought that it was worth it.

Everyone looked at Kagome who started blushing 10 different shades of red and Hiei who was now smirking. They thought that both of them started going mad.

After a while and a LOT of arguments between Inuyasha , Hiei and Kagome it started raining and the group went inside the hut.

'Hmmmm. I feel like playing a joke on Inuyasha. Aha! I know !!!'Thought Kagome, forgetting that the fire apparition was reading her thoughts.

'Hn. This should be interesting.'

"Hey, Inuyasha!!! Do you want some coffee, it will make you stronger. I always take it before a battle. The more you take the stronger and powerful you are." said Kagome who had a cup of coffee in her hand. Inuyasha, as soon as he heard 'powerful' he rudely snatched the cup from Kagome's hands and looked hungrily at it. He drank it in one gulp. After a moment he started laughing a mad, evil laugh like he was a retard.

"Yes! YES!! I can feel the power rise inside of me. Yes!!! More power!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!" said Inuyasha laughing again his weird laugh which a little bit more and it would have sounded the same as Naraku's.

~Yes. This was the strongest coffee I had and it seems that the caffeine is doing it's job very well. Hahahahahaha. Too funny.~ though Kagome watching Inuyasha. ~Maybe another cup would be nicer. ~ Kagome prepared another cup of coffee thinking about her revenge at Inuyasha for going again to see Kikyo and being rude to Hiei. ~I mean Hiei is a nice guy, riiight?~ again thought Kagome blushing.

~Really, Miko?~said Hiei in the Miko's mind. Kagome automatically blushed. The coffee was finished.

"Another cup, Inuyasha?" said Kagome smiling sweetly. Her face looked so innocent hiding the deep dark thoughts that she had.

"Yes! Yes! More!!! Muahahahaha!!!" just when Kagome almost gave Inuyasha the cup, Naraku appeared out of nowhere and snatched it away.

"Now I have the ultimate power. Hihihihi!!!" laughed Naraku drinking the coffee. "Wait a minute." Naraku took out a small orange book that read 'How to be evil.' It was actually Kagome's book from the future that she lost about dumb negative heroes and their stupid plans. "Right. Here I was. " continued Naraku turning to the right page. "After you steal your enemy's source of power scare them with a threat . So now I have to scare you. Ummmmm......" Naraku struggled to come up with a threat while the others watched him dumbfounded thinking along the lines 'Is this idiot really Naraku?'

"Yeah! I got it. The biggest threat in the world. If you dare come near my castle I will fill your mouths with bananas till you explode. Hihihihihihi!!" said Naraku proud of his 'brilliant'plan. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey you, idiot! You stole my coffee. You're gonna pay for it.!!" Screamed Inuyasha while attacking Naraku and the two got into a fight. The others sat back enjoying the show. Somehow Naraaku and Inuyasha ended up doing together the Cancan (sp?) while telling each other. "You're ma best friend" After they stopped dancing Inuyasha saw an apple and rushed by it's side started .....

The characters are O.O.C. I'm sorry about that. If you want to know what Inuyasha did to the apple wait for the next chapter till then REVIEW

Here are the possible pairings:

Kag/Inu

Kag/Hiei

Inu/Kik

Inu/San

San/Mir

Mir/Kik

Vote people!!!


	3. Mating an Apple

I'm back and I am going to use an idea my fellow writer zoey tamagachi gave me. (If you saw the reviews than you know it.

Thanx to the people who reviewed so far:

_**Zoey tamagachi**_

_**Lerryn**_

_**Mistress of death-warrior**_

_**Militarygirl**_

_**Khvkjh**_

_**Xerios13**_

_**Naruto's biggest fan**_

_Previously on Trying to Move on:_

"_Hey you, idiot! You stole my coffee. You're gonna pay for it.!!" Screamed Inuyasha while attacking Naraku and the two got into a fight. The others sat back enjoying the show. Somehow Naraaku and Inuyasha ended up doing together the Cancan (sp?) while telling each other. "You're ma best friend" fter they stopped dancing Inuyasha saw an apple and rushed by it's side started ....._

Now on Trying to Move on:

Inuyasha started kissing the apple and saying to it:

"My love, you are beautiful. Simply beautiful. Do you want to be my mate? I promise to make you happy!!!!" said Inuyasha while caressing lovingly the apple.

Kagome was mad, no FURIOUS. She had been with Inuyasha for 2 years now, and he never said half of the loving words that he just said to that....apple. 'I mean, it's an apple, for crying out loud.' thought Kagome reay to strangle the hanyo for choosing the apple as its mate. 'Mates are for life, and he wants to mate an APPLE!!!!'

"Darling let me dance for you." said Inuyasha rushing behind the hut. After 3 minutes Inuyasha comes back with a pink tutu on and said:

"Naraku, music please." out of nowhere a piano appeared in front of Naraku and he started playing it while Inuyasha started dancing like a ballerina. Everyone gasped (including The Mighty Hiei) but Hiei quckly shut his mouth asking :

"That is the powerful Naraku?"

Sorry this chapter is so short. Bad and good comments are welcomed. Thank you zoey tamagachi for the idea


	4. I AM GAY

Okay, my 4th chappie

Reviews so far:

G2fan

White Wolf

Zoey tamagachi

Lerryn

Xerious13

Mistress-of-death warrior

MilitaryGirl

Naruto's biggest fan

Last time:

"Darling let me dance for you." said Inuyasha rushing behind the hut. After 3 minutes Inuyasha comes back with a pink tutu on and said:

"Naraku, music please." out of nowhere a piano appeared in front of Naraku and he started playing it while Inuyasha started dancing like a ballerina. Everyone gasped (including The Mighty Hiei) but Hiei quckly shut his mouth asking :

"That is the powerful Naraku?"

Now:

Everyone just nodded their heads at Hiei's questions. Not even Kagome recognized Naraku anymore. But soon enough she didn't care about Naraku anymore. Just the thought of **her **Inuyasha with an apple made her scream in fury. She could feel the fury build up inside of her, struggling to come out. And it did. She came up to Inuyasha and...... **SLAP**!!

"Inuyasha, how could you? You...you....left me for an apple. I thought that you leaving me to see Kikyo was like Hell, well you leaving me for an apple just made it worse. And because of that, I will have to kill the apple." Said Kagome with an evil glint in her eyes. She slowly made her way to the apple, her hands formed in fists and with Inuyasha holding on her right foot trying to stop her from doing it.

"No, please don't kill the apple. I love him. He means LOT to me. We were planning on having babies: Apple Jr. and Inuyasha Jr. We were going to be such a happy family. You're ruining my future and your trying to kill my mate-to-be." Pleaded Inuyasha but with no success. Kagome just ignored him. Just when she was about to punch the apple, Kikyo appeared.

"I will be the one who's going to kill the apple and gaining Inuyasha's heart. Then we will be together and live happily ever after." said Kikyo drifting into dreamworld but only to be awoken by Kagome.

"Hahahaha. OMG. Did you actually think you will kill the apple and get Inuyasha? Over my dead boddy." Screamed Kagome getting into a catfight with Kikyo. They pulled each other's hair, scratching, punching and kicking where they could while Inuyasha stood there watching and biting his nails in fear.

'No, they will harm Mr. Apple. My future, my kids.' Thought Inuyasha terrified. "Noooooooooo!" he suddenly screamed. "Kagome, Kikyo stop it. I have to tell you something. Something Important. I.........I.........l....."

"C'mon Inuyasha spill it. I still have to break Kagome's/Kikyo's neck!!" Yelled both girls in unison.

"The truth is that....that....that....I AM GAY!!!!" said Inuyasha starling both girls. (Yh! Remember earlier Inuyasha thought 'No, they will harm **Mr**. Apple.' That why I put mister.)

There I finished my 4th chapter. Again please tell me what you think. Hiei/Kag action will come a bit later


	5. A kiss back to reality

Chappie 5:Waking Up

**I also forgot to tell you I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! (EXCEPT THE STORY OF COURSE)**

Thanx for the reviews so far:

G2fan

White Wolf

Zoey tamagachi

Lerryn

Xerious13

Mistress-of-death warrior

MilitaryGirl

Naruto's biggest fan

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%555555

_**Last Time:**_

"_**C'mon Inuyasha spill it. I still have to break Kagome's/Kikyo's neck!!" Yelled both girls in unison.**_

"_**The truth is that....that....that....I AM GAY!!!!" said Inuyasha starling both girls. (Yh! Remember earlier Inuyasha thought 'No, they will harm Mr. Apple.' That why I put mister.)**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now:

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Said the mikos in unison. The information still had to be registered in their heads.

"Watch the ears. I'm sensible, REMEMBER? And yes, I am gay and I am engaged to Jakotsu." Said Inuyasha.

"Üm......I think it's because of the coffee." Said Kagome not believing the hanyo.

"Whatever that is I think you're right." Said Kikyo as she and Kagome punched Inuyasha in the head which caused him to black out.

"I'll still have Inuyasha's heart and I expect to see him in the morning back to his old self. But also I have a plan." Said Kikyo. Kagome came over to her and Kikyo whispered something in Kagome's ear.

"Ok then it's all settled. See you in the morning. "said Kagome to Kikyo as she left.

When Kagome entered the hut she saw everyone asleep. Hiei leaning against the wall as well as Sango, but she had Miroku's head in her lap who was drooling. (Miroku)

Kagome went by Hiei and shook him awake.

"What do you want, Wench?" he asked obviously irritated. Kagome ignored him calling her a wench. She told him her and Kikyo's plan which caused him to smirk.

NEXT MORNING

Inuyasha woke up with a headache. He didn't remember much from last night. The hanyo went outside to see everyone awake and eating their breakfast. Inuyasha joined them, not noticing the weird glares from the group. After they fifnished breakfast Kikyo came. Taking that as her cue, Kagome got up and went by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, me and Kikyo were devastated with what you told us yesterday about being gay and being Jakotsu's fiancé while trying to mate an apple."said Kagome, waiting for Inuyasha so the information sunk in. "So we decided that we also have mates-to-be." Said Kagoem letting Kikyo do the rest of the talking while she went and sad next to Hiei.

"I will be Sesshomaru's mate, while Kagome is going to be Hiei's mate." Lied Kikyo, while Inuyasha stood there shock written all over his face. As soon as Kikyo finished the talking Hiei pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. Kagome was surprised the plan was just that they snuggle into eachother or something like that. But soon enough she gave in returning the kiss. After a minute, they pulled apart blushing, mostly Kagome.

It was then that Kagome realised..............

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
so what do you think?


End file.
